Illusory
by KMaybe
Summary: A master of disguise in the midst of both a dream to actuality and his utmost nightmare. Written in OC first person with choice chapters just like regular gameplay. Takes place a month after first anniversary. Chapters 7-11 up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: I wanted to create a story for Saizo because he is one of my favorite characters in Ninja Love. I was quite disappointing when I found out there were barely any stories for anybody in the shall we date series, so I decided I would make them myself, since Im almost certain there is someone out there like me who also wanted to read a fanfiction from ninja love. I plan to write another story soon for Musashi, but for now I will be focusing on this story. Also I wanted it to be similar to the actual game so I'm writing in first person and give the reader the option of what happens to them in the story. Im always open for ideas and opinions so please review!

~1~

When I awoke I could feel the warmth coming from the sun, shining effortlessly into the room. A smile spread across my face as I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Saizo'z handsome face. He was sleeping peacefully. We were entangled from the night before, just recalling what happened made me blush. I took a moment to admire him, his hair was flowing carelessly over his forehead and looked a disheveled mess. His facial expression was as usual, and his breathing was heavy. I could feel the heat every exhale he made on my collarbone, that's just how close we were. He looks so calm, I thought as I gently placed my hand upon the side of his head.

"Mmm" He moaned, seemingly half asleep. Saizo always woke up at the slightest sound or movement. I knew he would have anyways no matter how quiet or careful I was. I ran my fingers through his hair, using my fingernails to lightly massage his scalp. The corners of his lips raised to form a smile, but his eyes remained closed.

"You know what that does to me." He mumbled in his deep husky voice.

I knew he loved it, which was why I loved doing it for him. I could even see the goosebumps that appeared on his muscular arms. It's almost hard to believe I was married to this man. He was the most popular man in the village. Girls would have killed one another just for a chance to be with him. I was lucky, I didn't have to fight for him at all. He chose me to be his wife. We had just celebrated our first anniversary the month before, I was excited for what our future held.

While I was playing with his hair, he slid his head right into my chest and moaned again in a pleasing tone. He was enjoying this while he could; and we remained this way for several minutes. Until...

"Enough." He ordered, lifting himself up and looking into my eyes.

"I could stay like that forever.. but I have work to attend to."

I sat up as soon as he stood up and began dressing himself. I watched his every move.

"Whats the matter?" He questioned after he was finished and saw me staring at him.

"Nothing." Was my response.

He threw a kimono at me from across the room. "I think you should wear this one today."

"Huh? Why this one?"

"I like the way it looks on you." He replied with a devilish smile.

He had picked out a simple flower pattern kimono with a light purple color to it. This was one I didn't wear often, but now that I know he really likes this one I think I will try to wear it more often. I got up and began to put it on.

"Here. Let me help you." He said, grabbing the dark purple obi and tying it around my waist for me. I smiled and looked up at him; He was blushing. Even after all this time, the two of us still blush at the simplest of things. It's like we are still newlyweds.

"Come see me off."

"But Saizo.." I began. "What about breakfast? Let me make you something before you leave."

"I don't have the time to enjoy breakfast, I was too busy enjoying you instead."

This time I blushed! I nodded and followed my husband out of the room and down the hall to the front door. He put on his sandals and turned to look at me. Placing his hand behind my head, he gently kissed my forehead.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone." He teased. I nodded again with a smile and waved good bye to him as he walked out and walked away. Even the way he walks, so proud and strong. He carries himself well, it's no wonder the woman of the village are so smitten with him.

I must have turned around too fast because once I did I felt suddenly dizzy and I leaned against the wall to regain my balance.

"Woah." I murmured, placing a hand on my forehead. I felt fine just a second ago. I took a moment to regain my composure and walked down the hallway. I was only a few steps from where I was and again I lost my footing. I fell slightly into the small table next to me and the vase that sat upon it holding flowers spun and fell onto the floor. There was water and shards of glass every where. Oh no, I thought to myself. How could this have happened, why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden?

I took another minute. I feel fine when Im standing still but as soon as I begin moving around I feel dizzy again. Maybe I should go lie down and I'll feel better after a nap, but if I do that I will get behind on my chores and Saizo won't be very happy with me when he returns home. Yet, Im not sure if I can carry on throughout the rest of the day if I'm feeling like this.

(What will you do?)

Go to bed (Go to chapter 3)

Begin housework (Go to chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

I stood against the wall taking deep breaths wondering what I should do. I need to do my chores, it's my duty as a wife to take care of the house for Saizo. I nodded to myself, determined to begin my chores. I balanced back onto my feet and stood up straight. I breathed heavy but slowly as I took a single step. Nothing happened. I took another step.. still fine. Okay, I can do this. My pace became normal and soon I was back into the bedroom.

"Easy!" I exclaimed to myself. I approached the closet and grabbed out a broom and a rag to clean up the mess I had made in the hallway. I retraced my steps back out but fell face first onto the floor. Ow. I tired to open my eyes but everything was blurry and my vision grew dark.

When I woke up I found myself in the futon. There was no light from outside, it was already night time and I didn't get a single thing done! Saizo will surely be upset with me! I sprang my torso right up but made myself lightheaded in the process.

"Ow!" I cried, grabbing my head.

"Be careful." Came a voice.

"Saizo!" I gasped. "I am so sorry! I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and then I was-"

"No need to explain. I saw the mess in the hallway and I got worried. I thought someone had came into the house and there was a struggle, and then I found you in here laying on the floor... Don't worry I cleaned up the mess."

I threw my arms around him. He wasen't mad he was worried about me, that's so kind of him. I began to wonder just how long I was passed out for. Saizo is usually gone for hours during the day and doesn't come home till late in the afternoon. I wasen't even sure of the time now, I hope it wasen't too late.

"Would you like me to make you supper?" I asked politely. He shook his head.

"No. I can make myself something. You just stay here and rest."

And with that comment, he exited the room and left me alone. I laid myself back down into the futon and turned onto my side. I wonder what got into me earlier. This has never happened to me before in my entire life! I wasen't tired, I slept good the night before. I don't feel sick either, maybe I'm just now coming down with something. What if this keeps me from doing my work tomorrow!? Then I'll really be behind on my chores. Saizo may forgive me for a day but not for anything more than that. I sighed heavily. Even after being asleep all this time I am still feeling lightheaded. I let my eyes close to rest but ended up falling back asleep.

Later that night, Saizo woke me. He was shirtless and ready to retire for the night. He placed a glass of water next to me and cupped my forehead with his palm. "Hmmm.."

"What is it?" A asked, puzzled.

"You don't have a fever." he responded.

"I don't feel sick, just dizzy."

"Here, have this. I brought this for you." He demanded, putting the cup to my lips. I carefully took a sip and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Placing the cup next to me, he crawled on top of me and plopped himself onto his side of the futon. Thanks, Saizo. Just roll right over me! I turned to look at him and he had his eyes closed.

"You're always getting into some kind of trouble."

"I am not fit to be a wife." I complained, disappointed in myself.

"You're not fit to be a ninja either."

Wow, thanks for cheering me up! He didn't even deny it, maybe I am a horrible wife? He's never said anything about it before.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as a began crying into my hands. I feel useless right now!

"Calm down, you're getting yourself worked up about nothing!"

I felt him pinching me on my cheek. He's always had an odd way of showing me affection, but I loved that he does that. I stopped crying and rolled to my side to face him and he placed his warm hand upon my face, pushing the hair out of my face and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Listen." He said sternly. "Don't worry about the chores tomorrow. I will stay home with you and-"

I interrupted him.

"No! No! No! You can't stay home, Saizo! You are a far too busy man, you have important things to take care of!"

"Don't argue with me woman, I am saying I'm staying home and that's that."

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Now, tomorrow you will rest and I will call for the doctor."

"But, Saizo-"

"And that's that." He repeated again, pushing me back down onto the futon. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around me, holding me as tight as he could. Before I knew it he had fallen asleep and feeling calm and warm in my husbands arms, I soon followed.

(Go to chapter 4)


	3. Chapter 3

I stood against the wall wondering what I should do. There is no way I can get anything done around here in my current state. Maybe a quick cat nap would help and I will feel better when I wake up. I had to admit on some days I would take naps while Saizo was gone and work faster at my chores before he got home, but on those days a nap sure makes it worth it and he doesn't even notice when he returns. I walk my hands along the wall following every footstep until I reached my bedroom.

As pitiful as it was, I crawled to my futon from that point because I really felt I wouldn't make it if I had walked. I made my way onto the bed and snuggled up underneath the blanket. Im so warm, this feels wonderful. As I closed my eyes to fall asleep, all I could see was darkness yet I got the feeling that I was spinning in circles. Even just laying here I felt nauseous. Ugh, I hope I am not getting sick.

When I woke up, the light of the sun had disappeared and all that existed was the dim light of the moon. I didn't. Quite remember falling asleep and- Oh no! It was late, where was Saizo!? He would have gotten home by now and Im quite positive he would be disappointed with me when he saw that I was sleeping and didnt get anything done. I scrambled trying to get up off the bed and tripped right on my face.

"I have always said you were a klutz." Came a voice.

I looked up to see Saizo had entered the room, holding a glads of water in his hand.

"Saizo!" I exclaimed. "I apologize. I had an accident this morning and-"

"When you say accident it makes it seem you wet yourself" He joked with a grin. I gave him a very unpleased face.

"And I have always said you were a meanie!" I shouted. Saizo looked taken aback. It wasn't everyday I talked back to him, I guess he was shocked.

"Don't worry, I saw the clue you left in the hallway. I figured something was wrong, I see you must have gotten a case of the lazy."

This time he sounded serious. Was Saizo angry at me?

"Dont be upset. I wanted to tell you I felt dizzy and couldnt stand and knocked over that pot on my way to sit don and rest my head. I really didnt mean to sleep this long." I explained, sensing the tension growing between us.

"I dont mind. I was just worried, so I set up an appointment for the doctor to see you tomorrow."

"Wait! I dont need a doctor! Im fine now."

Saizo walked towards me and held both my cheeks in his palm, making a fish face with my lips.

"Now your lying to me." He chuckled. "You are seeing the doctor tomorrow and thats all there is to it."

"But-"

I couldnt finish my sentence because he kept pinching my cheeks.

"You know I had to make my own dinner tonight?"

"I-Im so sorry! Please let me make it up to you with dessert!" I replied, embarrassed.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked with a surprised look.

"What about those chocolates you like so much?"

"Thats not exactly what I had in mind." He whispered mischievously. I began to blush knowing what he was talking about. It is my duty at his wife, to give into his desires whenever he sees fit.

Discussing the matter more, we skip the dessert and head straight to bed, onlywe didn't quite fall asleep right away.

(Go to chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came and I awoke from my slumber only to find myself alone in the room. it was fairly early in the morning, the sun was just rising, giving the sky an orange like tint, and the birds were singing their beautiful songs. It was regular for Saizo to get up this early, even though he might have been awake, he would have just laid in bed. I wearliy sat up from my bed, I felt strange. I couldnt put my finger on it, but I could tell something was differant.

It wasent long after this that Saizo entered the room, followed by the doctor of the village. The doctor approched me and sat down next to me, Saizo took a seat on the other side of me.

"Master Saizo, I said I wouldnt need a doctor today." I whined. He shook his head in response and didnt say a word. He jolted his head, wanting me to turn my attention to the doctor.

"Can you tell me what happened? Then we can go from there." Asked the doctor.

"I simply fell over, I was dizzy, and felt lightheaded. Before I realized it I lost my balance and couldnt stand." I explained.

"Hmm, interesting." He murmers. He then says something under his breath I couldnt make out. Then he grabs my wrist and presses his thumb into it to feel my heartbeat. He examines my face, grabbing my chin and turning my head side to side.

"You look a bit flushed." He states. "Have you been feeling drowzy?"

Now that I think about it, yes I had been. I was working so hard around the house though, I believed that to be the cause of my tiredness.

"Tell me, when you feel tired, is it mild or do you feel exhausted?"

"Exhausted." I sigh.

"Have you felt like you have gained weight? Or perhaps you feel bloated?"

"Actually, yes."

I was feeling full of air lately, and I assumed it was because I was expecting my flow any day now. Just as I was pondering that fact, the doctor asked me about it.

"Well.. I havent been keeping track of it. I dont remember the last time I had it."

Saizo lightly smacked the back of my head. I know this was somethig I should have been doing, but I had been so busy with other things. That was never anything I was good at, maybe because it was something I never looker forward to. What if he hit me because hehe doesnt want to have a child? I had never seen Saizo around children enough to even know if he likes them; and. even though we had been wed for more than a year now, that was a topic we had never discussed.

"My best guess would be to congratulate you both, but for now we cant be certain. I would advise you keep it to yourselves for now, wait a few more days and if you dont get your flow by this same time next month to come back and see me." The doctor advises, standing up from his sitting position.

"Until that time next month, I want you to treat this time as if you are even if its not the case. Relax as much as you can, and dont do any strenuous work. This is very important for today and the next week to releive your dizzyness."

With that being said, he left the room with Saizo to be let out and paid. I waiting patiently for him to return. Lowering my hand to gently cup over my belly, I began to wonder if I really did have a little one in there and just how little it would be. With a smile on my face, I fell in love with the idea of bring pregnant. I could finally give Saizo an heir to his family name. After a whole year of cutting it close, I almost believed I didnt have the capability of having children.

Saizo then entered the room, looking a little concerned. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but I was afraid. Afraid he would tell me sommething I didnt want to hear. Taking a seat in the same place he had sat before, he rested his hand over mine. he didnt even speak, just stared.

"Um, are you displeased?"

He shakes his head but still doesnt say a word. We both pause, and looking each other I'm the eye, we almost can read each others minds. He isn't mad at all.

"I lost my mother to my birth." He breaths. "I dont want to lose you either."

So that was it. He fears I will fall victim to the same fate his mother had. It worried me too now that I thought about it, but that was all about life. It was a small possibility that it would happen. I doubted it Would. I never asked him about the details because I didn't want to hurt his feelings by bringing it up. Poor Saizo, having to worry so much about nme.

"Dont fret, Ill be okay I promise."

"If it turns out you really arent with child, I know Ill be dissapointed."

I throw my arms around him happily. He caresses me back, gripping me tight. Even if I wasent pregnant, I want to bask in the moment as if I was anyway.

(Go tot chapter 5)


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed following the visit from the doctor. Saizo had hired a localnhousemaid from the village to help with the chores around the house since he couldn't do it himself being so busy all the time. He never seemed like the type to do housework anyways. She was n older woman, probably in her late fiftys . Her hair was short and very white and her eyes were brown, but in those eyes you could almost see all the pain she endured her entire life. I grew fond of her company.

I would often lay in our main hall reading some scrolls and books and share stories with her. When she found out about our possible pregnancy she was trilled for me. She would divulge her memories of her grandchildren and her beloved daughters but them she would grown sad. I later found out that both of her children movednaway to follow their husbands and the grandchildren she adored so much left too but always remained in her heart.

That was when I thought I was finally understanding how my role as a mother would play out. If I had a son, he would be strong like his father and he would make sure he trained him to be an amazing ninja like himself. If I had a daughter, she would be bethrothed one day, and chances could be she would move away too. Being a woman in this day and age was hard. I often wondered after coming to this realization how my grandfather felt about me leaving. Maybe he somehow held onto the hope that I would return to him, but then I met Saizo and migrated here, to his home far far away from my lovely little temple.

I wonder if he missed me, I haven't seen him since before I got married. I'm sure he would be ecstatic to hear about my possible pregnancy. I decided to write him a letter, and I sent it off as soon as I was finished.

I haven't had any dizzy spells and I was recovering quite well. I felt spoiled not having to work, and feared I would grow lazy when it came time to return to my duties. Even though I was scared, I wished with all my heart to be carrying a life inside me. This situation made me feel so much closer to my husband, I felt we were even more connected in some strange way. We would finally become a family.

Saizo hadent said much of it. I think he is still fearing the worst, but I know deep down he really wants this baby to be real too. He would make an excellent father.

We had learned in the next week that I still haven't experienced my flow and the time finally came to call for the doctor.

"I'm certain of it this time, you are without a doubt with child. I would estimate aroumd three momths now." He informed us as he left. The maid was given the money to give him his payment as he left so that Saizon and I could talk in private.

He had this expression on his face I had never witnessed before. He was rendered speechless, but I could see it in his eyes. The dreaded memory of losing his mother, and the fear I would lose my life too. At least I know if that were to happen, he wouldn't abandon our child like his father had done to him.

"I .. really don't know what to say." He managed to say, as bashful as I'd ever seen him. I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Saizo, you don't have to say anything. This is as much as shock to me as it is to you."

"I honestly never imagined that one day I would be wed and bring a life into this world." He begins. "This is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

"I am happy I can give you something so unique. It fills me with joy."

"You know I'm not gonna stop worrying about you though, right?"

"Of course." I reply.

I lowered my hand to my stomach, grinning from ear to ear. Ive wanted to be a mother my whole life and now finally my dream is becoming a reality. I wadent even showing but I could imagine what it looked like. Wondering how a baby would even fit in my torso without smushimg up my insides. That must be the miracle of life. While I was tenderly thinking to myself, Saizo placed his hand upon my stomach as well, gently poking me there.

"You can't see anything.. But it feels like there's something there. Your belly feels hard as a rock." He laughs, admiring me lovingly. I had never seen him in this state, he seemed so gentle.

"I vow to protect our little one with my whole being. This child will not know the pain that we both shared, not having parents. I will be by their side until the end of my life."

He looks so determined.

"Saizo." I mutter, amazed at this new side of him.

"I mean it."

I could understand. I wouldn't want that for my children either. I want to be around for everything and maybe if I'm lucky, be able to share stories of grandchildren one day like the housemaid does.

The two of us went on about our day, more in love them we ever had been.

(chapter 6)


	6. Chapter 6

*EDIT: I know I just updated with this story, but I re-read this chapter and realized I had skipped ahead and forgotten to write the rest. So If you have read this already, It's only an extra paragraph. And sorry about waiting so long, I have been away for a while but I now have 3 extra chapters written so I plan to update soon. Please review as Im always looking for constructive criticism and ideas! Thanks everyone! :)

A few weeks had passed since we had discovered I was pregnant. I wasn't sure what time exactly is was. All I was aware of was that I was exhausted, my eyes were red and puffy, and I had never felt this sick since I ate those berries when I was a teenager. I had awoke with a burning feeling in my throat, ran to the outhouse and was waiting for my next session of vomiting, but it was lingering.

And Saizo; Poor Saizo.

He was leaning against the pole of the porch, watching me nervously. I was certain he had so many bad ideas in his head. He has been so apprehensive the past few weeks; Constantly asking me if I was okay, insisting I never do any housework. I found it humorous that he would complain about the house maids horrible cooking but he refused to let me step in. I didn't mind it, she was such a help.

A few moments passed and he called out to me.

"Do you need any assistance?"

I gulped, and dredged towards him. He took one look at me, and reached out his hands to smooth down my frizzled hair. I smiled humbly.

"I feel okay now that I got that out of me." I replied reassuringly. Looking into his eyes I saw a side of him I hardly ever see. I hated seeing him like that.  
No matter how many times I try to tell him that I'll be okay.

"Come." He gestured, turning around and sliding the paneling open to the bedroom. I followed, closing it behind me. The light that he had lit earlier had burnt out from the wind tonight. It had grown quite chilly as the month drew closer to autumn. Saizo ordered me to sit down in front of the mirror, so I did as instructed. He took a seat behind me and began braiding my hair. Never before had he done this for me, so instead of questioning it I closed my eyes and took in the moment. His fingers felt so good twisting through my hair, I wished he would do this more often.

"There. That should help you if you feel the need to get up again." He stated, getting up and heading back to his futon. "I am trying my hardest not to worry so much. I would like to attempt to return to my sleep if you will allow it."

"Indeed." I replied, accompanying him on the mattress. I think I had actually fallen asleep before him that night.

The next morning, I had awoke to the light of the sun through the paper door. Saizo was not there, I must have slept in and he probably didn't want to disturb me since I had been up so late last night. I still felt a little queasy. Maybe hot bath would help me. Gathering up my supplies, I headed out side in the yard to the bath house. I made sure to add the beautiful smelling powder to the water that Saizo had brought home for me some time back. I had loved the smell so much that I vowed to save it for special occasions when I felt like I really deserved it. It had come from a country far to the west, and I was told he had bought it from a traveling merchant. Once my bath was drawn I slowly undressed. Looking down at my feet I could see my belly had swell much more than it used to. I was protruding enough to notice it with my clothes off. I smiled as I sunk into the warm bath. I could feel the steam on my face, and that smell seemed to be more wonderful than I had remembered. Taking a deep breath, I began to wonder if this child growing inside me would be a girl or a boy. Would he or she look like Saizo or more like me? Or perhaps a perfect mix of the both of us. Saizo would probably be a stern father. Stern, but loving. I should ask him later if he would prefer a boy or girl. I would have to remember to ask him when he gets home.

I was in the bath for quite a while until the water began to cool. I had spent most of the day talking with the house maid and helping to clean when she wasn't looking. I didn't do anything major, just some light dusting. I hated that she had to do all the work, but I appreciated her greatly. When Saizo came home he was quiet and seemed more reserved than usual. I kept my distance for most of the night so he could relax from his duties in peace. It wasn't until we had both retired to our room that we spoke.

"Sasuke really irks me sometimes." He blurted, as I was carefully brushing my hair.  
"What happened?" I asked. In the mirror I saw him shake his head.  
"Nothing important. I got you something today." Growing curious, I put my brush down on the table and turned to him. He had something small wrapped in paper that he was holding out to me. I took it and placed it in my lap and opened it up. To my surprise, it was a book. It was a crimson red and made or leather. Written in big letters it seemed to be a language I had never seen before, but underneath it in my own language it said "Pregnancy".

"I acquired it today from a merchant in town. They told me it was very popular in the west. It is supposed to have some helpful tips in it to guide you through your pregnancy." He explained with a sigh. I placed it gently beside me and wrapped my arms around him.

"Today I noticed I have developed a bulge in my stomach."

He smirked but said nothing. He seemed to be less interested in the idea, but maybe he was still worrying. The rest of the night we talked about his day until we fell asleep.

The next day, about mid-afternoon, I was sitting in the main room in my favorite chair. It was a beautiful deep purple, a gift from Hanzo's family on the day of my wedding. I had spent most of the morning outside and it grew very hot. In my hand I held the book Saizo had given me. I was only skimming through the list of chapters as the book itself was quite thick. It would take me a while to read it and I still had quite a while to carry this baby. Once I had laid my eyes on a particular chapter, I stopped.

It read "Keeping your husband happy."  
I skipped to the page the chapter was listed on. As I read I took several mental notes. It wasn't until I got to one particular paragraph that I stopped. It basically explained that although I was pregnant, there were many ways I could still keep my husband happy in the bedroom by doing some of the things listed on the page. My cheeks grew so hot, I was afraid the housemaid would notice. My eyes quickly lifted from the page to see if she had noticed my flustered state. She was too busy trying to grab something from underneath the cabinet. I couldn't contain my curiosity as I found my eyes back on the page again. I had never done anything this risque. Perhaps this was something western woman did for their husbands. Well if other woman do it, I'm sure I could as well. I certainly did want to make him happy, especially with all the stress he was under. One of the options stuck out to me and gave me all kinds of ideas. I wasn't sure I could pull it off, there was another one I knew I could do easily. I thought about it for quite a few minutes.

Hmm. I think I will...

Try the first option (Go to chapter 7)  
Try the second option (Go to chapter 8)


	7. Chapter 7

I had everything set up just how I had imagined it that night. The candle was lit, and I was wearing my light purple kimono that Saizo had expressed his liking for. However I didn't tie my Obi and I adjusted the top enough that my shoulder would be exposed as it draped over my arm. Looking in the mirror I would see his reaction perfectly. I adjusted my front once again so that I could see the top of my breast and the crease in the middle just slightly enough that he would be able to see it once he got neared me. I took out my brush and gathered my hair to the side of my body that wasn't exposed. Once I heard his footsteps coming down the hall I began to brush my hair and my act was about to begin.

When he slid open the panel he didn't notice at first until he took off his overcoat. His eyes widened ever so slightly and thats when that cunning smile crept across his face. I knew that smile, the one where his bottom lip curled just barely, the one he always wore when he longed for me. I took a deep breath as he approached me, and I tried to pretend that I didn't see him in the mirror. He sat on his knees behind me and gently kissed my neck. Just the simply touch gave me goosebumbs instantly. With his hand placed on my exposed shoulder, his pecks trailed up the side of my neck until he reached my ear.

"What kind of trick are you playing princess?" He breathed. Had he caught on? He always seemed to have a knack for noticing how nervous I was at times, and he always tried to instigate it further. Wait a minute, he's trying to trick me into telling him and I was too embarrassed to say. No! I should continue playing clueless and maybe that would confuse him.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently, looking in his direction with my eyes, making sure to keep my head facing forward. He chuckled at my response. Without a word his hand slithered from my shoulder down towards my breasts and I felt his fingertips trace the line of my kimono. Although nervous, I continued with my hair as if he was not there. I took a quick glace in the mirror only to make eye contact with him through it; and once he saw that I was looking at him he bit me on the neck.

Instinctively, I turned around to smack him, but of course he blocked my hand.

"What did you do that for you jerk!" I shouted. He laughed in a way that almost sounded maniacal and shoved me onto the floor.

"This isn't how this works. I am the one that teases you, not the other way around."

"Saizo I wasn't trying to do anything!"

"You're playing games with me." He stated calmly and he pressed his lips to mine. Im not sure what got into me, perhaps it was the excitement, but I thought maybe I would really play with him as he seemed to be getting riled up. So I did the same thing to him as he did to me and bit him on his lower lip. That was when he went from cool and calm to completely crazy. He grasped firmly onto my hips and kissed me insatiably. I groaned as he moved his hand to my chest and skip his fingertips over the temples.

As quickly as it began, it was over as he drew away from me.

"It's not a good idea." He sighed.

"I read in my book that it's okay to do it, it says here as long as your gentle."

He shook his head.

"No, I can't in good judgement do it. I just feel it would be safer. I've been dying to have you, don't get me wrong."

I was disappointed, but then I remembered something else I read in the book. Very risque but I suppose it would work.

"Let me see you Saizo." I breathed. He was utterly confused, but being his usual self he let out a sarcastic remark.

"I'm standing right here?"

"No silly!" I yelled. "I mean-" My cheeks grew hot. Oh maybe I can't do this after all.

"I mean let me see you without your clothes."

"Well if you insist." He shrugged, standing to his feet and removing his clothes so casually comfortable with the idea. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and I could clearly see that.

It was when I saw him like this that being his wife always seemed so real. He was so handsome, even as exposed as he was.

"Now close your eyes." I order.

And he does so, with the biggest conniving smirk I had ever seen him wear.

I gulped and gave myself a mental push to do what I had been planning. We had never done this before, so it would come of as a shock to him. Extending my arm, I reach out to him and pull him closer towards me. As soon as I had opened my mouth he had let out the strangest noise, but he sounded so delighted. So I continued even though I was embarrassed and I realized that this book had been right about making him happy.

(Go to chapter 9)


	8. Chapter 8

When the morning came, Saizo was up in a flash and immediately left. I always admired how quickly he could get out of bed, because in my current state, I was finding it harder to wake up in the morning. When I was sure he was gone, I too left the house and headed into town. It had been so long since I had shown my face around here. The village girls never failed to recognize me and whisper to each other about me. It used to hurt my feelings before, now it doesn't bother me at all. Most of them were jealous. Saizo was once the most eligible bachelor, only to be snatched away from under all of their noses. I was told by Sasuke that the village elder had held a large ceremony to pick who he would give to Saizo as his wife. The woman he chose was so embarrassed when she learned about me that she left town. Even after two years, I never gained approval from any woman in town. I wish someone would give me a chance and get to know me, maybe they could see why he chose me and I could actually make friends.

This trip to town was quite different than the other times, this time I had a swollen belly which I couldn't hide at all. I didn't expect anyone to know about my pregnancy as it was really nobody's business. I simply smiled as I passed the couple people who gasped at me. I traveled down the street, looking at different vendors set up of goods until I finally found what I was looking for. A small glass bottle with a wooden cork as it's seal. The liquid inside was a tint of orange.

"I see you have an interest in my orange blossom oil? Would you like to smell it?" Asked a frail old man from the other side of the table.

"Oh please! That would be wonderful!" I exclaimed, handing the bottle off to him. He gently popped the cork out and held the concoction up to my nose, his hand unsteady shaking. I fell in love instantly.

"I must have it, how much?" I inquire, pulling out my bag.

"For you, it is no charge."

I was completely shocked.

"But sir, you must have worked so hard to make all these oils and you can't just give it to me for free."

"I insist."

A few exchanges later and his utter refusal to accept any payment from me, I left, with a promise to come back and buy something from him next time he comes to town. I hurried home after grabbing a few vegetables and quickly began preparing for Saizo's arrival.

That night I greet him at the door. There was something off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps he was just stressed from training, if so I knew he was bound to love my idea. He was pleased to have one of his favorite meals that I had prepared fresh earlier, although he still scolded me for doing so. He hated the thought of me doing absolutely anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he later told me he wanted me to stop walking around completely.

As soon as dinner was over he retired to the bath and I quickly cleaned up. Once done, I retrieved the oil I had hidden and some tea lights and strategically placed them along the floor next to the futon. One by one I lit them with a match I struggled to find last minute. When Saizo finally came into the room, a sly smirk crept across his face.

"What's the occasion? " He purred, plopping onto the futon. He was still wearing his towel around his waist as usual.

"You've been working so hard. " I stated. "You deserve to just relax a little."

"What are you proposing?"

"Just lay on your chest and you will see!" I order, excitedly pushing him down in the process. He chuckles although complying with me which was hard for me to even believe. I took the top off the bottle and poured a small amount of the oil into my palms and rubbed my hands together. Cautiously I slid my warmed fingers over his shoulder blades and towards his lower back. He let out a pleasant sigh with every stroke. I tried all the techniques I read in the book that I remembered off hand. He seemed to love every minute of it until my fingers brushed slightly under his towel. He winced and then quickly jumped to his feet.

"Whats wrong?" I gasp. "Did I hurt you?"

He cleared his throat and without a word left the room, leaving me to wonder what I had done.

Later that night Saizo had returned to the bed, he didn't even say good night to me. I felt such a heavy heart but I just couldn't break that feeling that something was wrong. I turned over and as stealthy as I could, slowing lifted up his robe so see his lower back. Tears instantly fell from my eyes. There along his hip to the small of his back was a fresh scar, which appeared to have been quickly stitched up.

I then heard a sigh from him as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at me with his dark eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry." He breathed. "I was just caught off guard."

"But what happened?" I cry.

"I can't tell you about my mission right now. It's classified." He explained, rolling back over away from me. What in the world had happened? No one ever got the best of him, ever. He was one of the best. I went to bed a few hours later, my head still swarming with thousands of questions.

(Go to chapter 9)


	9. Chapter 9

*So I know it's been a while since I updated, but I promise now to keep writing. I have finally come up with some more ideas and have decided to make the different choice answers to have completely different story lines all together. So even though this chapter itself is quite short. I will have both stories ready very soon. Thank you all for your patience!

The sun was beginning it's decent, I admired the sorbet orange color as it almost faded from sight from the top of the fence. I was sitting outside on the deck, waiting for my love to return from his long day. He always showed up at about this time but something just seemed strangely odd. I just couldn't place it, for some reason I felt very unsettled. Just as I was about to fear the worst, the gate opens and appears Saizo. He shook his head with a smile as he spotted me.

"Just like a little puppy." He joked as he neared me. "Are you expecting a treat?" He continued just before planting a kiss upon my forehead.

"Oh Saizo, do you ever stop?" I breathed, noticing his eyes were fixed on me lovingly. Yet, he wouldn't speak a word.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You.. You just look different to me. Like a whole new perspective of you."

"Hmm, perhaps from my weight gain?" I whispered to myself.

"Come inside, there is something important I need to discuss with you." He said sternly, sliding open the door for me. I lead the way down the hall and we sat down in the main room together.

"Hanzo wants to me to go on a dangerous mission. I'll be gone for a few days time. Im worried about you though, I had him make sure to send Kuma to our home to escort you to your grandfathers."

"What? to my grandpas?" I puff. "Saizo. Is your mission so dangerous it may lead someone to our home? Why must I leave?"

"I can't go on living on this earth if something were to happen to you or my child. Besides, do you not miss him and your home town?"

He was right, I missed it all terribly. But I was so happy and content with my life as of now. I was lost in thought when he snapped me back to reality.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I clear my throat, and answer him.

"How long do I have to prepare?"(Go to chapter 10)

"I refuse to leave your side." (Go to chapter 11)

"


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Saizo and I quickly packed up a handful of things for the each of us to carry one small bag. He took less than I, and I remember thinking to myself how petty I must look to him taking things I could probably do without. We set up our futons and stuffed pillows underneath to give the appearance of us still being there and not long after we said our goodbyes, Kuma emerged from the hall, which Saizo found humorous as she startled me. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and in a flash he was gone. Kuma gripped my hand, and we just kept running.

Despite how perilous the journey was, Kuma and I arrived in my hometown the following night, just before sun had set over the trees. I remembered looking behind me and recalling to myself how long it had been since I saw that orange and pink swirl through the mountain. Ironically, my grandfather was in the bath when we finally reached my former home. He didn't know I was on my way, as it was so last minute. He surely would be surprised. The two of us said our goodbyes inside my old bedroom because Kuma needed to check my room for me, just ninja protocol. She needed to leave to hurry to the others.

Alone in my room, I observed that grandpa had left it exactly as I had left it. Even my old kimono was draped over the screen that I had changed out of the day that I had left. I had departed in such a hurry, I didn't even realize I had left the room in a distressed state. It felt so strange, like stepping into the past. Yet; So much had happened in those few two years. I had once walked these same floorboards with absolutely no idea what my future held. Even my daydreams weren't as elaborate and action-packed as it turned out to be. Who would have even considered a klutzy girl like me to be a princess of all ninja.

My routine was so dull back then. I would have never thought that the first ninja I had ever seen in my life, tending to the kittens outside, would one day become my husband. Saizo Kirigakure, one of the most famous ninja of my generation! I was so proud to belong to him everyday. He was so popular at home, I wonder how people outside his village like here would think of him.

Oh, those kittens must be so big now! I thought. I decided to go outside with a small handful of fish I had cut up quickly in the kitchen. Calling out to them, one cat ran up to me, followed by a band of three tiny babies who seemed as though they were struggling to catch up with their tiny little paws. I held out my hand to the mother and pet her with my other. Her little ones sniffed and one of them attempted to eat one, pulling it off my hand, but after a couple licks it lost interest and wandered away.

"I remember you little orange kitty." I cooed. "I see you have a little family now."

The mommy cat gave a soft "mew" as if thanking me and laid down next to me. Her kittens began to nurse and I continued petting her.

"I will be a mommy soon too! But my baby won't quite look like yours."

After several minutes, someone called out to me from the deck. I knew that voice.

"Grandfather!" I shouted while throwing my arms around him.

"It's so great to see you! This is so unexpected!" He smiled as I withdrew from his embrace. Time had not been kind to him, he now held a wooden stick by his side. His eyes showed his age far more than the last I had seen him, and his posture was shaky.

"I know, I'm sorry to intrude on you." I sighed.

He shook his head.

"You could never. This is always your home, even though you have moved on."

"Saizo is on a very dangerous mission, my life was in danger at home. I needed to be relocated quickly, we had no time to plan any further than that." I explained as we

retired to the main hall to sit and formally talk.

"That's a shame. I was hoping to finally meet him as your husband and not as your escort. He really did steal you away, didn't he? Sneaky ninja." Joked grandpa, laughing to himself as he struggled to pour us a cup of tea.

"I couldn't have asked for a better husband." I beamed.

Grandpa smiled, but suddenly dropped the pot of tea he was holding in his hand. I hurried to grab a cloth and clean it up.

"Thank you my dear, I've been having a lot of trouble lately with these crab hands" He quipped, mocking himself while mimicking a crab with his hands.

"Oh, Grandpa, you are always playing around. I'm worried about you."

"Me? Don't be silly. I've been doing fine." He assured me, lifting his cup to his lips. "You have enough to worry about with the baby and all."

I blushed at his comment. I had almost forgotten I had sent him a letter about my pregnancy. It was hard not to notice my protruding belly.

"You know they say he is a very cold-hearted man. " Sighed grandpa.

"He's really not!" I exclaim. "He's gentle and loving and he says such sweet things."

"That'd good to hear. When I overheard some people in the village talking about him I grew quite concerned, but I know how hard headed you are so I never said anything."

"What did you hear?" I inquired.

"Just stories. They say he's hard on his trainees, and don't talk much but when he does he can be quite mean. They said that he is a great ninja though, and that he can easily disguise himself as anyone and anything."

"It is true grandpa, but deep down he is a big baby." I laugh, with him soon joining me.

"So how long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure." I begin. "He didn't even tell me why I had to leave, only that we were in danger. I'm sure I will hear from him soon with more information."

"Well it's as I said. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I missed having you around." Grandpa said, using his cane to try and lift himself off the floor. I hurried to his side and helped him up.

"I am going to my room for now. I'll see you in the morning. "

Going separate ways I walked the dim, silent hall with a heavy heart. What if this was the last time I saw my beloved Saizo again? I hardly had a chance to give him a proper farewell. I kept dwelling on that look he gave me right before he left. That same longing expression he wore most nights, only this time he seemed more sad. Almost like he knew it would be a while before he saw me.

"Good-night Saizo." I breathed, rolling onto my side and trying not to weep.

Unbeknownst to me; across the mountains in a damp cave, Saizo was looking out at the moon and whispered the same thing to me.

(Go to chapter 12)


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not leaving your side!" I shouted to him outright. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and shook his head.

"Pack your things." He demanded, hurriedly doing the same. I did as he said and packed only my necessities and as soon as I had draped my bag over my shoulder, he gripped my by my arm and we ran off. When he tugged me along we moved much faster but I always struggled to keep up. It seemed like we had been on the move all night, although Saizo reminded me it had only been 4 hours. We stopped several times so I could catch my breath. My pregnancy had me getting winded very easily. Each time we stopped he kept looking around, as if he checking to see if we were being followed.

When the sun began to rise the next morning, we retreated to the first cave we came by. He said we would be much safer if we traveled in the dark. I was too exhausted to ask questions, and I soon drifted to sleep in his arms. He was still highly alert when I faded away. I wasn't sure what time it was when I finally awoke. I found myself alone, but we were no longer in a cave but now sleeping in a futon in a well decorated room. Strange, I swear I've been in this same particular room once before. Suddenly, from behind me I heard a sharp "ahem!". It was Saizo, sitting peacefully against the wall, with a hot bowl of soup in his hands. I jumped in surprise.

"Calm down, it's just me." He chuckled while sipping on his soup.

"I didn't know that! It could have been anybody!"

"Don't be silly." He muttered. "The worst I can do is tie you up."

"And I'm the silly one? I have lots of questions." I began, only to be abruptly interrupted.

"If I told you anything I could jeopardize the mission."

"Well you know I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Someone could be listening at any moment." He retorted, pushing me to my limit. I huffed over to the table that was nearby and grabbed a slip of parchment and something to write with and wrote on it my question 'whats going on?' and handed it out to him. He didn't even bother to look up from his soup.

"If you weren't my wife I would kill you."

"Enough. Please stop sheltering me, I need to know!"

He then took the paper from me and wrote down only a few words. 'I don't know'. I was absolutely bewildered and too shocked for words, tears welled up and began to fall down my cheeks.

"All I know is someone has been making threats to me. I don't know who it is. The word is he's let it slip to a few undercover ninja while he was on his route to find me. If this man wants me dead he wouldn't hesitate to kill you too." He whispered as quietly as possible. I cried even more. Here we are running for our lives from reasons unknown and I was due to give birth in a few short months.

"We can't run forever." I sighed, wiping my face with my sleeve.

"I know. That's why we are where we are now. In Hanzo's compound."

Now it made sense! This was the same room we stayed in when we were in the middle of war.

"I'm waiting for him to find me. I know you'll be safe here. When he comes for me I'll challenge him head-on, Then we will never have to worry about him again."

With this new set of information I was able to calm myself down enough to fetch myself a bowl of soup from the kitchen. As I was pouring the liquid from the ladle to my bowl, a man's voice beckoned for me from across the room. I turned my head to see who is was. There stood Hanzo with the most stunned face I had ever seen him wear. Then I realized it was most likely the sight of my now noticeable belly. Without haste he cleared his throat.

"Well, Princess, I'm releived to see you have been doing fairly well. Congratulations." His deep voice trembled at that last part.

"Thank you Master Hanzo. It's an honor to once again have the chance to see you."

"Yes, Yes it is. " He agreed, his eyes shifting to my belly.

"How long has it been?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I'm close to seven months so far. Not much longer now."

"I'm happy for you." He said with a loving smile. "Please, if there is anything you need, feel free to let me know."

I concurred and made one small request, and we soon parted ways. I wasted no time finishing my dinner and rushed to lay back down. Hanzo had made sure one of his maids brought a couple extra feather pillows to my room as I had appealed. Although I had already slept so long, my body was still in so much pain, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep until I felt Saizo's cold thin fingers creep into the slit of my kimono.

"What are you doing?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nothing." He replied, rubbing his palms along the tips of my breasts. I simply sighed with a smile on my face. Sometimes he would do this at night when he was too exhausted from working. Sometimes he even suckled on them for a while. I never minded. I let him play as I gradually fell back asleep.

(Go to chapter 13)


End file.
